


Don't

by YoonminYoonmount



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eren plays clarinet, Fluff, Jean is an asshole, Levi actually giving a shit, Levi plays saxophone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminYoonmount/pseuds/YoonminYoonmount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are in marching band.<br/>Eren is the best clarinetist, but not the most popular person in his school.<br/>After watching him get beaten up and harassed Levi comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

I opened the door of my father’s car and hopped out.  
“See you after school.” He spoke not even looking at me. I nodded solemnly and closed the door. I was just happy to be able to start school and go to band early in the morning. It was freezing but I didn’t care. I had a forest green jacket I got from some store in the mall called, ‘Survey Corps’. The store was kind of like Hollister but their clothing seemed to suit my gothic style a little bit more. Under my jacket I wore a black, long-sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with tears in the knees. I carried my clarinet in my left hand and my folio in my right.  
As I walked into the band room some of the other band members snickered or threw their soda cans at me. I sighed and walked into the band room where few people were, with the exception of Levi and Mikasa Ackerman. The two siblings both had the same black hair and stoic expression, but their similarities ended there. Levi’s eyes were a dark green while Mikasa’s were a stormy grey. Mikasa was in her junior year in high school, and Levi, his  
Sophomore.  
Mikasa’s skin was a light tan while Levi’s skin was only a shade darker than mine, which is so pale I could camouflage myself in a stack of paper. Levi wore black skinny jeans, a black pull over hoodie with the Survey Corps. Symbol on the back. I put my jacket in my band locker and pass my field director, Erwin Smith. He nodded curtly when he saw me, and then proceeded to look over the sheet music for our upcoming winter concert. I couldn’t wait until LPO started. I always adored seeing what the other high schools in the area came up with for PIT and Color Guard.  
Levi took out his Saxophone and played a few scales, then got out sheet music from our field show, ‘Fiddler on The Roof’ Mikasa put her flute together and began a duet with her brother, and they played brilliantly as expected. The rest of the band students soon filed in and brought their instruments out.  
“Attention!” Erwin shouted as he saw that mostly everyone was ready to go out on the field in the cold morning air.  
“Guys quiet down!” Ymir, our drum major commands, even though the room is pretty much silent. “Mr. Smith is trying to-“  
“Eh, as I was saying.” He cuts her off. “Great job last week. Friday is our last Football game and then November 15th is our last competition. We will have an end of the day practice all this week so make sure to tell your parents.”  
“Alright, line up.” We all reluctantly walked outside the band room to the walkway that led out to the field that was across from the AG garden. We made two lines, wind instruments in the front and horn instruments in the middle, after them was guard and then drum line. I looked back and saw Levi staring intensely at me. I blushed slightly and then faced Ymir.  
We marched onto the field; all of us staying in step. I glanced back at Levi and he was still glaring at me. What did I do to make him so royally pissed off?  
Once we got onto the field we all tuned and then went to our spots. Our field-show started off with a flute solo, performed my Mikasa, and then it turned into a Saxophone and Flute duet with her and Levi. Then we all did a few badass visuals, some other songs from ‘Fiddler on the Roof’ and then, my favorite, ‘Tradition.’ Then we played a piece called, ‘Sunrise Sunset.’ The clarinets all made a formation were we sort of stacked ourselves around a dude from PIT who played the fiddle. After that I had my solo.  
Every time I do my solo, and I don’t mean to brag, the crowd goes completely ballistic. I am the best goddamn clarinetist in the area. However I am also the most bullied person in my whole school. I have no idea what the hell I did to whoever, but it caused a shit ton of pain catapulted in my general direction.  
“Good job guys. I’ll see you all after school for sectionals.” Erwin announced.  
“Okay guys, I don’t want to see any trash on my field you got it?” Ymir nagged. Most of us just rolled our eyes and left because there was never any of our trash on the field.  
We lined up section accordingly and marched back to the band room. I grabbed my stuff as quickly as I could and left. I walked down the hall to my first class until I felt a hand pull me to the ground. Jean Kirstein hovered above me grinning maniacally.  
“Well if it isn’t my favorite little punching bag.” He kicked me, as if to make his point that I was in fact his punching bag. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the wall over and over until I started to whimper. He punched me square in the face, and I could taste blood that had dripped from the cut near my left eye.  
“What’s that?”  
“Stop.” I groaned hoarsely, hot tears rolling down my face. He laughed.  
“You’re pathetic, faggot.” Jean then kicked me in the gut again. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to his face. I winced when I saw his hand go up, as he was about to backhand me. I was dropped to the floor with a thud as I landed back on my ass.  
“You’re worthless.” He spat before walking to his class. I stood up unsteadily and used the wall to support myself.  
“Are you okay?” I heard a monotone voice ask from behind me. I turned around and found Levi staring up at me.  
“I’m fine.” I gave a small smile before standing up as straight as I could and hobbling off to my first class.  
When I reached my class I sat in the last row on the end corner, I put my hood up and covered my face with the sleeves. I cried silently throughout the entire lesson and when the bell rang I bolted out of the class before anyone else.  
The whole day was pretty much the same. I got beat up or harassed by Jean and a couple of others and I cried during class like the worthless piece of shit I was told that I am.  
I was walking towards the band room when I felt a hand slip around my waist.  
“Hello slut.” I could smell the marihuana in Jean’s breath and almost threw up. He pushed me roughly into the wall and slammed my head down onto his knee. I groaned as he twisted my arm behind my back and shoved me into the wall. He grinded against my ass, sucked and bit at my neck, and felt me up. Tears slid down my face for the hundredth time that day and I begged him to stop. And then, he did. I slid to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest and covered my face in my arms.  
I heard a groan in front of me and I felt someone’s arms go underneath mine to support me. I opened my eyes, only to be met with two gorgeous hazel orbs.  
Levi.  
He tugged me away from Jean, who was moaning and groaning, while holding his face and groin. Levi walked as fast as he could to put distance between Jean and us. He pulled me into the bathroom and helped me clean my face and stop the blood that dripped from my forehead. I stared at him in awe almost the whole time. His eyes met mine and pink tinted his cheeks.  
“What?” He spat. I winced and looked at my shoes. He washed the blood from his hands and then inspected my wounds. I could feel my face heating up, as Levi got closer to me. He was slightly shorter than I was so he grabbed my hair and lightly pulled me down to his level. He then dragged his hands along my ribs checking to see that everything was in order. I shivered each time his hands touched me through my shirt.  
After checking all the visible damage he asked me,  
“Are you okay?” I nodded and thanked him quietly.  
“Do you need a hug?” I stared at him for a moment in shock. His face was a light pink and his glare was focused on the tiled floor. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my collarbone. I cried and then cursed myself for being so pathetic and weak.  
“Shit.” I pulled away from his embrace and turned away from him, covering my face with the sleeves of my sweater.  
“Don’t cry.” He told me. “Don’t.” He pulled my hands away and dried my face with his fingers, but more streamed down my face and I hiccupped.  
“Don’t.” He whispered over and over. He held me in his arms until I calmed down.  
“We should get going. Band is still going on.” He said getting up. He ruffled my hair and held out his hand for me. I accepted it and he pulled me up. We walked back to the band room with him still holding my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first little one-shot/story on this site.  
> Please! Like it (Or kudos) ... Or bookmark it! I may post more stories in the future but I am just getting over a writers block, so we shall see... (I appologize for my awkwardness this is my first post on this site)  
> ...Later!


End file.
